modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wyatt Spencer
Wyatt Spencer – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Wyatta wciela się Darin Brooks. Charakterystyka Syn Billa i adorator Hope (2013–2014) Podczas pobytu w Big Bear, Hope spostrzega nagiego mężczyznę. Robi mu zdjęcie. Chłopak zauważa ją i Hope zaczyna uciekać. W trakcie biegu, potyka się i traci przytomność. Mężczyzna, Wyatt Fuller, pomaga jej. Między Hope a Wyattem szybko rodzi się nić sympatii. Na pożegnanie, Wyatt całuje dziewczynę. Hope orientuje się, że zgubiła swój telefon. O swojej leśnej przygodzie opowiada matce. Tego samego dnia, Wyatt zjawia się u Hope i oddaje jej telefon. Hope zaprasza go na imprezę Ricka. Na imprezie w barze "Bikini", Hope oczekuje na przybycie Liama. On jednak się nie zjawia. Hope spędza więc czas z Wyattem. Kiedy Spencer pojawia się w barze, Logan prosi go, by wyszedł. Hope jest zdziwiona, gdy spostrzega na szyi Wyatta wisiorek Spencerów. Fuller wyjaśnia, że został on zrobiony przez jego matkę, projektantkę biżuterii, Quinn Fuller. Wyatt zabiera Hope do firmy matki, gdzie Logan poznaje Quinn. Kobieta wyjaśnia, że nigdy nie sprzedawała podobnego wisiorka Billowi Spencerowi. Gdy Wyatt i Quinn zostają sami, kobieta przekonuje syna, że Hope nie jest dla niego odpowiednią dziewczyną. Hope i Wyatt decydują się zaaranżować spotkanie Quinn i Billa. Okazuje się, że oboje mieli w przeszłości romans, a Quinn wykonała dla Spencera wisiorek. Gdy kobieta zaszła w ciążę, Bill kazał jej dokonać aborcji i wyjechał. Ona jednak urodziła ich dziecko – Wyatta. Bill wita syna w rodzinie i zaprasza go, by spędził noc z nim i Liamem w domku na plaży. Wyatt zgadza się, mimo protestów Quinn. Pojawia się również Hope i sytuacja między nią a Wyattem jest napięta. Liam uderza brata, kiedy widzi jego pocałunek z Hope. Bill każe im rozwiązać konflikt. Wyatt przeprasza Liama. W sierpniu 2013, Wyatt poznaje Katie i przyrodniego brata, Willa. Katie opowiada mu o rozstaniu z Billem. Wyatt jest wściekły na ojca, że porzuca kolejne dziecko. Billowi nie podoba się reakcja syna i wyrzuca Wyatta z rodziny. We wrześniu 2013, Hope rozpoczyna współpracę z firmą biżuteryjną Quinn i Wyatta. Mężczyzna godzi się również z ojcem. Wyatt prosi Hope, by nie brała ślubu z Liamem. Quinn z czasem zmienia zdanie o Hope i chce ją wyswatać ze synem. Proponuje Wyattowi, aby zabrał Hope do Meksyku, w celu pożyczenia diamentu Hope Diamond od Ricardo Montemayora. Diament ma zostać użyty przy promocji nowej kolekcji Hope. Wyatt i Hope lecą do Meksyku, gdzie Fuller prosi dziewczynę, by dała mu szansę i wyznaje jej miłość. Ona odrzuca go i deklaruje, że wychodzi za Liama. Po powrocie, Wyatt mówi matce, że postanowił dać spokój Hope i nie będzie jej więcej naciskał. Quinn zachęca jednak syna do walki o ukochaną. Następnie namawia Ricka, by przyspieszyli pokaz. Rick zgadza się i mówi o tym Hope, która jest w ten sposób zmuszona odłożyć przygotowania do ślubu na potem. W październiku 2013, odbywa się pokaz HftF. Hope Diamond zostaje wystawiony w butiku Forresterów, sprzyjając sprzedaży nowej kolekcji. Wyatt godzi się z utratą Hope. Spędza czas w barze, w towarzystwie Olivera. Tymczasem Quinn anonimowo wysłała Hope filmik ze zdjęciami Liama i Steffy, co powoduje kolejne spięcie między Liamem a Hope. Wyatt postanawia ponownie walczyć o córkę Brooke. Pociesza ją, zdejmuje z jej palca pierścionek i namiętnie ją całuje. Między nim a Liamem dochodzi do kolejnego konfliktu. Wyatt wkrótce odkrywa, że to Quinn wysłała zdjęcia do Hope. Wyatt stara się zdobyć serce Logan. Spędzają razem wieczór karaoke w barze Bikini. Nazajutrz, Quinn informuje syna, że Liam ją zdemaskował. Hope konfrontuje się z nimi i Wyatt przeprasza ją. Logan oświadcza Liamowi, że potrzebuje więcej czasu i na razie nie wyjdzie za niego. Tymczasem Wyatt wpada na tajemniczy pomysł, który jeszcze bardziej rozgłośni nową kolekcję. Niedługo potem, diament znika. Kiedy w butiku zostaje sam Wyatt i strażnik Charlie, pojawiają się złodzieje, żądający diamentu. Zjawia się porucznik Baker. Podczas aresztowania, Wyatt wsuwa diament do kieszeni jednego ze złodziei. Zostają aresztowani. Wyatt przyznaje się do wszystkiego tylko Quinn. Liam i Wyatt rywalizują o Hope. Ona i syn Quinn biorą udział w sesji zdjęciowej, podczas której całują się. Wyatt proponuje Logan wyjazd służbowy do Indii. Ona informuje go, że wychodzi za Liama i na jego prośbę, zrywa umowę z firmą Fullerów. Wyatt nie może się z tym pogodzić. Hope przyznaje, że go kocha, ale bardziej kocha Liama. Wyatt przeprasza Liama i obiecuje uszanować jego małżeństwo. Prosi jednak, by nie zmuszał Hope do zrezygnowania z umowy między firmami. Liam nie zgadza się. W dniu ceremonii, Wyatt i Quinn chcą lecieć na Hawaje. Zjawia się jednak Hope, która uciekła ze ślubu. Informuje Quinn, że umowa między firmami nie zostanie zerwana. Planuje lecieć na Hawaje razem z Wyattem. Przylatuje również Liam, który wyjaśnia niedoszłej żonie, że to Quinn kazała Steffy nie dopuścić do ich ślubu. Prosi Hope, by wróciła z nim do L.A. Ona jednak nie zgadza się, więc Liam wraca do domu sam. W styczniu 2014, Bill odkupuje swój dom na plaży i daje go Wyattowi. Ten prosi Hope, by zamieszkali w nim razem. Logan uważa, że nie powinni się z niczym spieszyć, więc odmawia. Wyatt zamierza zabrać Hope w podróż przyczepą kempingową. Liam dzwoni do niej i prosi o spotkanie w jego domu. Nie zjawia się jednak, gdyż Quinn więzi go w windzie. Namawia syna, by jak najszybciej wyjechał z Hope. Wyatt zjawia się w domu Liama i rusza z Hope w drogę. W czasie podróży, Hope i Wyatt kochają się po raz pierwszy. Podróż przerywa im Liam, który informuje Logan, że to Wyatt stał za kradzieżą diamentu. Hope jest wściekła. Bracia kłócą się, a Hope odjeżdża, zostawiając ich samych. Wyatt podąża za Hope do FC, gdzie stara się wytłumaczyć ukochanej. Rick chce zerwać umowę z firmą Fullerów, ale Hope nie zgadza się. Daje Wyattowi jeszcze jedną szansę. W lutym 2014, Hope i Brooke lecą na konferencję do Paryża. Wyatt wkrada się na pokład samolotu i leci z ukochaną. Zabiera ze sobą kolekcję biżuterii Stephanie, którą dostał od Erica, aby móc ją zaprezentować. W Paryżu, Aly nakrywa Wyatta i Hope. Wpada we wściekłość. Oskarża go o zły wpływ na Hope i na firmę Forresterów. Podczas kłótni z Wyattem, Aly policzkuje go, a także zwalnia z firmy. Wyatt mówi Hope o całym zajściu. Później, Aly nakrywa Hope i Wyatta w łóżku. Robi mężczyźnie kolejną awanturę. Tymczasem Hope zwierza się Wyattowi, że martwi się o Brooke, gdyż Ridge i Katie chcą być razem. W marcu 2014, Forresterowie wspierają pomysł Wyatta, który zamierza użyć biżuterii Stephanie do następnej kolekcji. Tylko Aly i Pam są przeciwne. Fuller odkrywa, że Aly zna prawdę o kradzieży diamentu. Hope i Wyatt ustalają, że Eric powinien poznać prawdę. Dochodzi do konfrontacji. Rick zarządza, że występek Wyatta pozostanie tajemnicą. Aly jest wściekła. Tymczasem Wyatt wpada na pomysł, aby Hope kontynuowała linię bielizny Brooke, pod nazwą Sypialnie Hope. Członkowie firmy akceptują pomysł, ale Aly stanowczo protestuje. Udaje jej się namówić Hope, by wycofała się z tego pomysłu. W kwietniu 2014, Hope informuje zaskoczonego Wyatta, że może być w ciąży. Liam dowiaduje się o tym i jest przerażony. Wynik testu jest jednak negatywny. Hope i Wyatt planują udać się w kolejną podróż, ale Liam porywa Hope, kiedy ta wsiada do przyczepy kempingowej. Zawozi ją do swojego domu. Wyatt i Quinn ruszają za nimi. Hope wychodzi z Wyattem. Liam chce, by Hope podjęła ostateczną decyzję i prosi ją, aby spotykała się z nim i Wyattem jednocześnie. Zaprasza ją na kolację. Jeśli się zjawi, zgadza się spotykać z dwoma braćmi. Jeśli nie przyjdzie, Liam przestanie o nią walczyć. Hope jest rozdarta, ale zjawia się na kolacji. Decyduje się spotykać jednocześnie z Wyattem i Liamem, aby wreszcie zdecydować z którym z nich chce się związać. Małżeństwo z Hope (2014–2015) W maju 2014, Bill decyduje się dać Wyattowi swoje nazwisko. Wyatt zauważa, że matce zależy na Billu, choć ona zaprzecza. Wyjawia mu sekret dotyczący jej romansu ze Spencerem. Wyatt jest wściekły na matkę, gdy odkrywa, że wysłała Ridge'owi zdjęcie, na którym jest z Billem w łóżku. W efekcie, Ridge rusza na Bliski Wschód, aby przerwać ślub. Wyatt informuje o wszystkim Hope. Wkrótce wszyscy dowiadują się, że Ridge wypadł z helikoptera i wpadł do Zatoki Perskiej. Niestety, nie odnaleziono go. Liam całą winę zrzuca na Quinn. Kiedy obraża ją, Wyattowi puszczają nerwy i uderza brata. Hope jest wściekła. Quinn kradnie kluczyk do domku w Big Bear z biurka Pam. Wręcza go synowi i przekonuje, by zabrał tam Hope. Wyatt zaprasza ją do Big Bear, gdzie oświadcza się jej. Ona odrzuca go i postanawia związać się z Liamem. Załamany Wyatt jest wściekły na matkę. Oświadcza jej, że nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego. W czerwcu 2014, Wyatta odwiedza ojciec Hope, Deacon. Spencer mówi mu jak bardzo zależy mu na Hope. Liam i Hope informują Wyatta, że jego matka zaatakowała Liama i groziła jemu i Hope śmiercią. Oboje pytają Wyatta czy Quinn jest zdolna do morderstwa. Zdezorientowany Spencer udaje się do matki, ale nie zastaje jej. Jest zdziwiony, gdy spostrzega u niej Deacona. Ten spostrzega na jego piersi wisiorek Spencerów z małym mieczem. Informuje go, że matka wykonała identyczny miecz, ale o wiele większy. Przerażony Wyatt natychmiast wybiega. W porę powstrzymuje Quinn przez zranieniem Liama. Wyatt nie chce mieć nic wspólnego ze swoją matką. Quinn ucieka, a Wyatt dowiaduje się, że zgłosiła się dobrowolnie do szpitala psychiatrycznego. Relacje między Liamem i Wyattem polepszają się. Wyatt zgadza się zostać drużbą brata. Tymczasem umiera Ricardo Montemayor. Zgodnie z ostatnią wolą, Wyatt dostaje w spadku Hope Diamond. Ożywają w nim nadzieję na odzyskanie Hope. Ona i Liam proponują Wyattowi powrót do FC, aby współpracować z Ivy. Wyatt zgadza się. W lipcu 2014, Wyatt pokazuje Ivy Hope Diamond. Daje go Hope. Wyatt organizuje konferencję prasową, na której oficjalnie przekazuje diament Hope. Córka Brooke przyjmuje go. Wściekły Liam domaga się, by Hope zwolniła Wyatta i zwróciła mu diament. Ona jednak odmawia. Tymczasem Quinn opuszcza szpital. Wkrótce Wyatt dowiaduje się, że Ricardo Montemayor mógł zostać zamordowany. Wyatt wpada na pomysł promocji kolekcji HftF i diamentu w Paryżu. Hope i Rick mają lecieć ze Spencerem. Hope mówi Wyattowi, że Liam ma spotkać się z nią po sesji zdjęciowej. Tuż po niej, Hope oddaje diament Wyattowi. Ten liczy na to, że brat się nie zjawi. Kiedy Liam nie pojawia się na spotkaniu z Hope, Wyatt zabiera ją do Monte Carlo, na prywatny jacht Spencerów. Tam, ponownie daje jej diament i proponuje ślub. Hope i Wyatt zostają małżeństwem. Wracają do L.A., gdzie Brooke i Bill urządzają im przyjęcie. Bill informuje Wyatta, że Liam był w Paryżu, ale spóźnił się na spotkanie z Hope, gdyż ratował Ivy, która wpadła do Sekwany. Między braćmi dochodzi do kłótni. Tymczasem Hope wprowadza się do domu męża. Wyatt jest alergikiem i prosi Liama, by zabrał kociaka, którego kiedyś adoptowali z Hope. Do kłótni włącza się miłośnik zwierząt, Bob Barker, który uderza Wyatta. We wrześniu 2014, Wyatt chce zamienić domy z Liamem. Prosi Billa, by przekonał go do tego. Liam nie chce jednak o tym słyszeć. Uważa, że brat chce odebrać mu odebrać kolejną własność. Wyatt uważa, że dom Liama przyda się jemu i Hope, kiedy pojawią się dzieci. Informuje o swoim pomyśle zaskoczoną Hope. Tymczasem Liam zdobywa dowody na to, że to Quinn wepchnęła Ivy do rzeki, w konsekwencji czego Liam się spóźnił. Hope jest wściekła na teściową. Postanawia wrócić do Liama, ale odkrywa, że jest w ciąży. Dla dobra dziecka, postanawia zostać z mężem. Mówi szczęśliwemu Wyattowi o swojej decyzji, ale nie wspomina o ciąży. Wkrótce Hope mówi mu o dziecku, czym bardzo go uszczęśliwia. Córka Brooke zastrzega jednak, że nie chce widzieć Quinn w pobliżu ich dziecka. Wkrótce, Hope i Wyatt dowiadują się, że Deacon i Quinn zostali parą. W listopadzie 2014, Wyatt i Hope wybierają się na pierwsze badania USG dziecka. Hope jest wściekła, gdy okazuje się, że Quinn przebrała się za lekarza, aby móc uczestniczyć w badaniu. Wyatt i Ivy przygotowują się do wyjazdu do Amsterdamu, aby promować nową linię biżuterii z kolekcją HftF. W miejsce Ricka ma polecieć również Hope. Wyatt jest zaskoczony, gdy okazuje się, że leci z nimi także Liam, którego zaprosiła Ivy. Gdy docierają na miejsce, do Wyatta dzwoni Quinn i namawia syna, by wykorzystał okazję i wyswatał Liama i Ivy. Wyatt aranżuje dla nich romantyczną wycieczkę łodzią. Jednocześnie namawia brata, by związał się z Forrester. Hope podsłuchuje męża i zakłada, że to dla nich zorganizował on przejażdżkę łodzią. Kiedy o nią pyta, Wyatt wyznaje, że zaaranżował taką wycieczkę dla Liama i Ivy. Hope jest zdenerwowana, że mąż postępuje tak jak jego matka. Prosi Wyatta, by wrócili wcześniej do Los Angeles. W grudniu 2014, rozdarty między matką i żoną Wyatt prosi o radę Billa. Ojciec sugeruje mu załatwienie dla Quinn zakazu zbliżania się do Hope. Wyatt zgadza się, a Bill prosi Justina, by zajął się formalnościami. Wyatt jedzie do matki, aby wręczyć jej zakaz. W jej mieszkaniu zastaje jedynie Deacona, który jest zszokowany postępowaniem Wyatta. Wkrótce zjawia się przerażona Quinn, której wręcza zakaz zbliżania się. Matka wyznaje mu, że poszła zobaczyć się z Hope, która straciła równowagę i spadła ze schodów w ogrodzie Brooke. Przerażony Wyatt jedzie do szpitala, gdzie dowiaduje się, że jego synek nie żyje. Hope ma pretensje do męża, że nie zrobił wystarczająco dużo, by ochronić ją i dziecko. Wyatt jest wściekły na matkę. Tymczasem Hope wyjeżdża bez pożegnania z mężem do Mediolanu, do Brooke. Wyatt jest sfrustrowany, że żona nie chce opłakiwać straty razem z nim. Quinn namawia syna, by poleciał za Hope do Włoch. Wyatt wyjeżdża do żony. Wraca do miasta w lutym 2015. Rozstał się z Hope, która postanowiła zostać we Włoszech. Kiedy Rick każe nadrobić Wyattowi czas, który spędził w Mediolanie, Spencer odchodzi z FC. Bill i Liam informują go o swoim planie przejęcia firmy i zmuszają go do powrotu. Wyatt prosi Ricka o drugą szansę. Forrester drwi z niego, ale przyjmuje go z powrotem. Wyatt zostaje drużbą Billa na ślubie jego i Katie. Kiedy Eric wraca do miasta i okazuje Rickowi swoje wsparcie, Rick przeprasza wszystkich za swoje zachowanie. Przeprasza Wyatta za złe potraktowanie go. Wyatt martwi się czy Deacon jest odpowiednim partnerem dla jego matki. Quinn zapewnia syna, że Sharpe jest jej wierny. Kiedy przychodzi spóźniony, wyjaśnia, że musiał zająć się pijaną Brooke. W marcu 2015, Wyatt jest w szoku, kiedy Quinn i Deacon zaręczają się. Sharpe zapewnia Spencera, że kocha jego matkę. Wyatt informuje Brooke, że rozwiódł się z Hope. Tymczasem Rick ponownie zatrudnia Quinn w FC. Flirty z Nicole i Steffy oraz związek z Ivy (2015–2016) W kwietniu 2015, Wyatt podsłuchuje rozmowę Brooke i Deacona o tym, że byliby razem gdyby nie Quinn. Próbują mu się wytłumaczyć, ale Spencer nie chce ich słuchać. Udaje się do matki i wyznaje jej, co mówili Brooke i Deacon. Sharpe zapewnia narzeczoną, że to z nią chce spędzić resztę życia. Wyatt przekonuje Liama i Ivy, że jego matka się zmieniła. Tymczasem Wyatt podsłuchuje rozmowę Mayi i jej siostry, Nicole. Siostry rozmawiają o zachowaniu w tajemnicy sekretu, który mógłby zniszczyć Ricka i wywołać skandal. Wyatt informuje o wszystkim Billa, Liama i Katie. Następnie próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z Nicole. Tymczasem Wyatt jest jedynym gościem na ślubie Quinn i Deacona. Mimo przerwania ceremonii przez Brooke, zostają małżeństwem. Wyatt proponuje Nicole, aby została modelką do biżuterii. Zaprasza ją do siebie, gdzie próbuje ją skłonić do ujawnienia sekretu. Kiedy dziewczyna chce wyjść, Wyatt całuje ją. Nazajutrz zabiera ją w romantyczną podróż prywatnym samolotem do San Francisco. Nicole prawie wyjawia mu sekret. Udaje mu się jedynie ustalić, że sekret dotyczy Mayi, o czym mówi pozostałym. W maju 2015, Nicole wyznaje Wyattowi sekret Mayi - jest ona osobą transgenderyczną. Spencer natychmiast informuje o tym Liama, Billa i Katie. Katie i Liam uważają to za zbyt prywatną rzecz, więc Bill zgadza się nie opublikować tej historii. Kiedy Wyatt przyznaje Ridge'owi, że powiedział o wszystkim ojcu, Ridge kłóci się ze Spencerem. Katie każe mężowi wycofać się z opublikowania historii. Bill zgadza się. Jednak w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, Bill publikuje w prasie informację o Mayi. Nicole konfrontuje się z Wyattem i wyraża swoje rozczarowanie jego zachowaniem. W czerwcu 2015, Liam, Steffy i Ridge realizują swój plan i odbierają Rickowi firmę. Ivy namawia Wyatta, by umówił się ze Steffy. Wyatt namawia Steffy, by zapomniała o jego bracie i całuje ją. Quinn jest zachwycona, że syn zainteresował się nową kobietą, natomiast sytuacja nie podoba się Billowi. Liam również jest zaskoczony, gdy dowiaduje się o pocałunku. Tymczasem Quinn informuje syna, że Ivy grozi deportacja i dziewczyna wzięła ślub z Liamem. Wyatt pociesza Steffy. W lipcu 2015, Wyatt raz jeszcze przeprasza Nicole. Pociesza Ivy i żąda od Liama, by wreszcie wybrał między nią a Steffy. Ivy informuje Wyatta i Liama, że znalazła w szafie Aly tablicę z pokreślonymi zdjęciami Steffy i Mayi. Wkrótce, Ivy informuje Wyatta o śmierci Aly. Pokazuje mu nagranie, na którym Steffy działa w samoobronie i uderza Aly kluczem od kół. Dziewczyna upada i uderza głową o kamień, co jest przyczyną jej śmierci. Tuż po pogrzebie, Liam oświadcza Ivy, że wraca do Steffy. Wyatt pociesza dziewczynę i przekonuje, że nikomu nie może pokazać swojego nagrania. Aby odwrócić uwagę Ivy od śmierci Aly, Wyatt całuje ją i zaprasza na kolację. W sierpniu 2015, Ivy pokazuje nagranie Thomasowi. Oświadcza Wyattowi, że będzie milczeć w sprawie nagrania, jeśli zostanie ona nową twarzą FC. Spencer jest zaskoczony, ale popiera jej pomysł. Ridge zarządza jednak, że głównymi modelkami będą Maya oraz Steffy. Ivy zgłasza swoją kandydaturę, a popierają ją Wyatt i Thomas. Ridge obiecuje to przemyśleć. Steffy dowiaduje się o nagraniu i prosi Wyatta, by je usunął. Spencer zgadza się, ale przyłapuje go Ivy. Przekonuje go, by tego nie robił i idą razem do łóżka. Kiedy Steffy informuje Liama o nagraniu, zjawia się on u Ivy i Wyatta, którzy puszczają mu feralny film. We wrześniu 2015, Steffy ponownie prosi Wyatta, by pomógł jej w pozbyciu się nagrania, ale przerywa im Ivy. Po szczerej rozmowie z kuzynką i chłopakiem, dziewczyna usuwa film ze śmiercią Aly i przeprasza Steffy. Ivy przygotowuje się do swojej pierwszej sesji zdjęciowej. Steffy oświadcza jednak kuzynce, że nie będzie twarzą firmy i zostaje zwolniona, gdyż nie zapracowała na tę pozycję. Ivy protestuje, więc Steffy wzywa ochronę, która wyprowadza ją z firmy. Wyatt chce stworzyć konkurencyjny dom mody Spencerów, który finalizowany byłby przez jego ojca. Katie mogłaby go współprowadzić, a Ivy pracowałaby jako projektantka. Bill nie zgadza się jednak na pomysł syna, gdyż nie chce pogłębiać jego konfliktu z Liamem. Wyatt zwierza się Quinn, która ma pretensje do Billa, że nie traktuje swoich synów w ten sam sposób. Kłóci się także z Liamem, który ostrzega Wyatta, że jego matka znów może stać się niebezpieczna. W październiku 2015, Ivy prosi Erica, aby wstawił się za nią u jej kuzynki. Forrester poznaje prawdę o śmierci Aly i późniejszych wydarzeniach. Za jego namową, Steffy ponownie zatrudnia Ivy i chce, aby została modelką bielizny. Liam przerywa jednak sesję zdjęciową i doprowadza do pogodzenia się kuzynek. W listopadzie 2015, podczas zebrania w firmie, Thomas nie szczędzi uszczypliwych komentarzy pod adresem Wyatta i Liama. Wyatt każe Forresterowi trzymać się z dala od Ivy, kiedy zauważa jego zainteresowanie nią. Wkrótce, Spencer wylatuje służbowo razem z Quinn do San Francisco. Ona porównuje Ivy do Hope i ostrzega syna, żeby uważał na nią. Tymczasem Steffy zaręcza się z Liamem. Dziewczyna radzi przyszłemu szwagrowi, aby pokazał Ivy jak bardzo mu na niej zależy. W grudniu 2015, Steffy wyjawia Wyattowi, że Ivy całowała się z Thomasem podczas jego nieobecności. Spencer nie chce słuchać tłumaczeń swojej dziewczyny i wzburzony wybiega z domku na plaży. Wkrótce, Quinn dzwoni do syna z informacją, że Ivy została porażona prądem i trafiła do szpitala. Wyatt czuwa przy swojej dziewczynie. Po odzyskaniu przytomności przez Ivy, ona i Wyatt wyznają sobie miłość. Dziewczyna mówi Spencerowi, że boi się Steffy, która popchnęła ją w wiązkę uszkodzonych kabli. Porucznik Baker wręcza Steffy tymczasowy zakaz zbliżania się do Ivy, co oznacza, że nie będzie mogła ona przez jakiś pracować w firmie. Wkrótce, dziewczyna zmienia zdanie i wycofuje zakaz. Wyatt chce oświadczyć się Ivy i pyta Liama co o tym sądzi. W obecności brata i Steffy, Spencer porsi Ivy o rękę. Zjawia się Quinn, która powstrzymuje syna i informuje go, że jego dziewczyna pragnie być z Liamem. Ivy przyznaje się do swoich uczuć, a zraniony Wyatt każe jej wyjść z jego domu. Wkrótce, Ivy ponownie trafia do szpitala po upadku ze schodów. Quinn mówi synowi, że ma on dużo wspólnego ze Steffy. Namawia Wyatta, aby spotkał się z nią i zaoferował jej wsparcie, gdyż Liam jest na nią wściekły. W styczniu 2016, mężczyzna nie kontaktuje się z narzeczoną. Wyatt przekonuje ją, że jego brat potrzebuje czasu. Liam informuje Steffy, że jest z Ivy w Sydney. Zrozpaczona kobieta nie daje dokończyć narzeczonemu i rozłącza się. Zakłada, że Liam wrócił do Ivy. Steffy i Wyatt piją wino i pocieszają się nawzajem. Spencer próbuje zbliżyć się do niej, ale ona przypomina mu, że jest zaręczona z Liamem. On jednak uważa, że jego brat na nią nie zasługuje. Steffy i Wyatt zasypiają w łóżku. Quinn jest zachwycona, gdy syn mówi jej o nocy spędzonej w domu Steffy. Tymczasem Liam wraca do miasta i każe się narzeczonej wyprowadzić, bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Tymczasem Quinn wyznaje synowi, że ona i Deacon są w separacji. Steffy czeka na Liama, który wysyła jej wiadomości, że potrzebuje czasu dla siebie i między nimi koniec. Dziewczyna jest zrozpaczona. Aby odwrócić jej uwagę od problemów, Wyatt zabiera ją na plażę, gdzie wspólnie spędzają czas i dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Spencer kupuje jej motocykl. Dziewczyna jest zaskoczona, gdyż nie jeździła od czasu wypadku i poronienia. Wyatt przekonuje ją, że czas zmierzyć się ze swoimi lękami. Steffy wsiada na motocykl i jest wdzięczna Wyattowi za pomoc. Małżeństwo ze Steffy (2016–) W lutym 2016, Wyatt urządza Steffy piknik na plaży. Wyznaje, że chce z nią spędzić resztę swojego życia. Mężczyzna zwierza się Caroline. Tymczasem Steffy jest zrozpaczona, kiedy odsłuchuje wiadomość od Liama, który żąda, aby dziewczyna nie kontaktowała się z nim więcej. Wyatt pociesza ją i przekonuje, że jego brat ją porzucił. W walentynki, Steffy i Wyatt uprawiają seks. Wyatt zjawia się z niezapowiedzaną wizytą w chatce Quinn w Topandze. Odkrywa, że matka spotyka się z tajemniczym Adamem. Jest ciekawy, dlaczego kobieta nie chce mu go przedstawić. Wyatt mówi Steffy o nowym mężczyźnie w życiu jego matki, Adamie. Kiedy dziewczyna dzwoni do Quinn w sprawie biżuterii, połączenie odbiera Adam, ale Quinn szybko przejmuje telefon. Wyatt proponuje Steffy, aby wprowadziła się do niego. Ona jednak nie chce zamieszkiwać z mężczyzną przed ślubem. Spencer oświadcza się więc dziewczynie. Steffy jest zaskoczona, ale zgadza się zostać jego żoną. W marcu 2016, Wyatt informuje rodziców i Katie o swoich zaręczynach. Bill zapewnia syna, że go wspiera. Quinn namawia syna, aby zrezygnował z pracy w FC i przeszedł do firmy ojca. Wkrótce, Caroline rodzi chłopca, Douglasa. Steffy i Wyatt dyskutują o nieobecności Liama podczas narodzin dziecka. Bill przyznaje Wyattowi, że faworyzował jego brata, który miał tylko jego. Spencer przyjmuje propozycję pracy w firmie ojca i dzwoni do Quinn, aby zrezygnować z posady w FC. Wkrótce, Steffy opowiada Wyattowi o swoich rozmowach z Ivy i Hope, które nie wiedzą, gdzie podziewa się Liam. Niebawem, Charlie pokazuje zszokowanemu Wyattowi nagranie z monitoringu, na którym Quinn kłóci się z Liamem, który mdeje. Następnie, kobieta wyjeżdża z parkingu z nieprzytomnym Spencerem. Wyatt konfrontuje się z matką, która tłumaczy, że chciała zawieźć Liama do szpitala, ale kiedy ten się ocknął, odjechał. Charlie chce przeprowadzić dochodzenie, ale Wyatt prosi go, by nikomu o tym nie mówił. Następnie prosi Steffy, aby pobrali się jak najszybciej na plaży, w miejscu, w którym oznajmił jej, że chce z nią spędzić resztę życia. Wyatt informuje podekscytowaną Quinn o ślubie. Proponuje matce, aby przyprowadziła ze sobą Adama. Bill zgadza się zostać drużbą syna. Ślubu ma udzielić wielebny Rydale. W kwietniu 2016, Steffy i Wyatt zostają małżeństwem. Nie wymieniają się jednak obrączkami, gdyż chcą je sobie wytatuować. Decydują się zostać w mieście na czas miesiąca miodowego. Wyatt chce poznać Adama i planuje zjawić się u matki z niezapowiedzianą wizytą. Jest w szoku, kiedy zjawia się w chacie Quinn i widzi jej pocałunek z Liamem. Mężczyzna żąda od matki wyjaśnień. Ona wyznaje, że opiekowała się Spencerem, który stracił pamięć. Utrzymuje, że jest z nim szczęśliwa i nie pozwoli nikomu tego zniszczyć. Namawia syna, aby o niczym nikomu nie mówił, gdyż oboje wszystko stracą. Wyatt nie chce jej słuchać i wyważa drzwi do chatki, kiedy matka nie chce ich otworzyć. Wściekły Liam konfrontuje się z Quinn, która utrzymuje, że go kocha. Błaga go, by razem wyjechali. Spencer oświadcza jednak, że wraca do Steffy, a Quinn trafi do więzienia. Kobieta próbuje uciec, ale Liam i Wyatt zamykają ją w szafie. Wyatt zawozi brata na spotkanie ze Steffy. Kiedy rozwścieczony Bill poznaje prawdę, jedzie razem z Wyattem do chatki w Topandze, ale Quinn ucieka. Porucznik Baker rozpoczyna jej poszukiwania. Wyatt chce powiedzieć bratu o swoim ślubie, ale Steffy uważa, że Spencer nie jest na to gotowy i powinien to usłyszeć od niej. Kobieta jest zła na męża, że nie poinformował jej wcześniej o nagraniu z monitoringu. Oboje zgadzają się, że Quinn porwała Liama, aby ich połączyć. Bill staje po stronie Wyatta i radzi Liamowi, aby zaakceptował małżeństwo brata. Liam jednak zapowiada Wyattowi, że zamierza odzyskać to, co należy do niego. Żąda, aby odszedł od Steffy, gdyż ich małżeństwo jest jedynie wynikiem intryg Quinn. Zastanawia się, czy brat wiedział o tym, co robi jego matka. Wkróce, Wyatt i Steffy tatuują sobie na palcach obrączki. W maju 2016, Quinn zjawia się u Steffy i zostaje zatrzymana. Wyznaje Liamowi miłość i błaga go, by nie pozwolił jej aresztować. Wyatt i Steffy są zgodni, że uczucia Quinn do Liama wydają się być szczere. Spencer odwiedza matkę w areszcie. Przypomina jej, że kobieta zakochała się nie w Liamie, lecz w Adamie, którego sobie wymyśliła. Quinn wciąż jest jednak wdzięczna Spencerowi za zmianę, którą w niej dokonał. Prosi syna, aby przekonał Liama do niewniesienia zarzutów przeciwko niej. Wyatt uważa, że jego matka potrzebuje specjalistycznej pomocy. Prosi brata, aby zrezygnował z oskarżenia jej. Kiedy Liam nie wnosi pozwu, Wyatt dziękuje bratu i obiecuje trzymać matkę z dala od niego. W czerwcu 2016, Quinn mówi Wyattowi o swoich obawach, że Steffy ulegnie Liamowi. Spencer zapewnia matkę, że żona go kocha. Steffy wyprasza Quinn ze swojego domu. Nie chce, aby kobieta zbliżała się do niej i jej męża. Wyatt przypomina jej, że to wciąż jego matka. Wkrótce, Spencer wspomina żonie, że wielebnego Rydale'a, który udzielił im ślubu, znalazł za pośrednictwem internetu. Tymczasem ktoś włamuje się do domu Liama. Wyatt rozpoznaje we włamywaczu Rydale'a. On zapewnia, że wypełnił wszelkie dokumenty odnośnie ślubu. Spencer obawia się, że jeśli jego ślub jest nieważny, straci Steffy. On i Bill spotykają się ze znajomą Billa z urzędu, Emmy, która potwierdza słowa wielebnego. Niebawem, Spencer zwołuje zebranie rodzinne, aby porozmawiać o ostatnich wydarzeniach i pogodzić rodzinę. Przy wszystkich, żąda od Liama, aby uszanował małżeństwo Steffy i Wyatta. Tymczasem Quinn bezskutecznie próbuje pogodzić się z synową. Na prośbę Steffy, Wyatt wyprasza swoją matkę i prosi, by więcej nie zjawiała się w ich domu. Wkrótce, Liam sugeruje zmianę wizerunku Spencer Publications, stworzenie fundacji i wsparcie organizacji dobroczynnych na globalną skalę. Bill i Wyatt nie są przekonani do jego pomysłów, które ich zdaniem zdecydowanie obniżą wartość i zyski firmy. Wyatt wpada na pomysł, aby Steffy promowała wizerunek SP poprzez portale społecznościowe. Kobieta ma dość niezapowiedzianych wizyt Quinn. Rozumie, że jest matką jej męża, ale zabrania jej się spotykać z nim w ich domu czy pracy. W lipcu 2016, Wyatt prosi matkę, by trzymała się z dala od Forresterów. Liam mówi bratu o romansie ich ojca z Brooke. Dodaje, że nie zamierza więcej uważać Billa za przykład i szanować małżeństwa Wyatta ze Steffy. Wkrótce, Bill zabiera Willa od Katie. Liam jest wściekły na ojca, podczas gdy Wyatt go popiera. Bill upiera się, że zależy mu jedynie na bezpieczeństwie syna. Wkrótce, Spencer informuje swoich synów, że ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia, nie może jechać do Monako na szczyt Spencer Publications. Zamierza tam wysłać w swoimi imieniu Liama, Wyatta i Steffy. Na prośbę wnuczki, do wyjazdu dołącza również Eric. Steffy robi furorę na portalach społecznościowych jako twarz SP. Liam informuje Wyatta i Steffy, że wydawało mu się, iż spostrzegł Quinn podczas przechadzki po Monte Carlo. Małżonkowie mu nie dowierzają i starają się go uspokoić. Steffy namawia Wyatta, aby wsparł swojego brata w jego pomyśle z fundacją. W sierpniu 2016, Liam nieustannie martwi się, że Quinn wciąż zagraża Steffy. Wyatt oskarża brata, że ma nadzieję na to, iż jego matka zniszczy jego małżeństwo. Spencer jest oszołomiony, kiedy w jego apartamencie pojawia się Quinn i mówi, że przyleciała spotkać się z Erikiem, z którym od dawna ma romans. Każe matce zerwać z Forresterem i wracać do L.A. Między Steffy i Wyattem dochodzi do kłótni. Eric zapewnia Spencera, że Quinn go nie wykorzystywała i troszczyli się o siebie wzajemnie. Steffy żąda od męża, aby podjęli zdecydowane kroki przeciwko Quinn. Chce, aby ją aresztowano lub wręczono jej zakaz zbliżania się. Wyatt obiecuje żonie, że jego matka nie będzie już obecna w ich życiu. Związki Wyatta * Hope Logan : – byli małżeństwem (2014–2015), : – stracili dziecko (2014). * Nicole Avant : – całowali się (2015). * Ivy Forrester : – byli związani (2015). * Steffy Forrester : – całowali się (2015, 2016), : – są małżeństwem (2016–). Śluby Wyatta